The invention relates to a light, single-layer derived timber product board which is distinguished by having a bulk density of below 500 kg/m3 and consisting of a mixture of crushed and sliced chips. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the production of such a light, single-layer derived timber product board.
Conventional chipboards normally have a three-layer construction in order to ensure good coatability. In the middle layer, somewhat larger chips are thereby used whilst, in the outer layers, normally smaller chips which produce extensively continuous surfaces are used.
The small chips require increasingly also to be produced from round wood since wood shavings are increasingly processed to form fuel pellets. The production of smaller chips made of wood therefore requires a great deal of energy. In addition, these require more gluing because of their small size.
In order to achieve adequate gluing of these small chips, the outer layers constructed from the small chips must be very highly compressed. As a result, it is necessary to produce the chipboards with a comparatively large quantity of material, which causes high bulk densities in the case of three-layer boards. However, in addition to high weight and high material consumption, high bulk densities also demand high electrical and thermal energy expenditure and also extensive use of machines for the production of such three-layer boards.